RESIDENT EVIL, LA AMENAZA DEL DEPREDADOR
by irondino81
Summary: luego de los eventos de china y tall oaks, León estaba pasando por una terrible crisis emocional pero una antigua compañera llega a su vida nuevamente para ayudarlo a salir a flote. pero una amenaza desconocida pondrá en riesgo la vida de león y compañía. NOTA: los personajes de resident evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia ha sido escrita con fines de entetenimiento
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL

LA AMENAZA DEL DEPREDADOR.

CAPITULO 1: NOCHE DE COPAS

Eran altas horas de la madrugada en Washington D.C. sherry birkin descansaba plácidamente en su apartamento que compartía con su ahora pareja jake muller, el cual desde hace meses se había vuelto nuevo agente del gobierno. Había pasado 1 año desde aquellos terribles incidentes de tall oaks y china, y aun les resultaba difícil el superar esa terrible pesadilla. El sonar constante del celular de sherry la hizo despertar de su profundo sueño.

-diga… -contesto la rubia.

-sherry… mi pequeña sherry… como estas…

Sherry se despierta de golpe al escuchar la voz de león.

-¿león?...

-si soy yo… oye.. hip… perdona que te hable a esta hora…. Pero, ¿no te gustaría a ti y a jake venir aquí a festejar?…. Hip…

Por la voz de león, sherry noto que estaba muy ebrio.

-por dios, león… en donde estas… -dijo preocupada.

-estoy en el bar de siempre….que dices…. todo va por mi cuenta… hip… -dijo león cortando la llamada.

-bueno… león… león… contesta… -decía sherry

La rubia se quedó bastante preocupada luego de la llamada.

-quien te llamo a esta hora, súper chica… -decía jake, aun somnoliento.

-era león…. Y creo que esta ebrio otra vez…

-dios, no de nuevo… -decía jake.

-está en el bar del centro… habrá que ir por el… vamos jake.

Sherry y jake se vistieron en instantes, y a bordo de su auto se dirigieron hacia el bar en donde se encontraba león.

Hacía apenas 6 meses que león estuvo a punto de perder la vida durante una misión que realizo en Centroamérica y tras una larga recuperación, la actitud había cambiado mucho, no hablaba con nadie de la agencia, se volvió más reservado que antes, se le notaba triste y distraído y desde hacía varias semanas que él bebía más de la cuenta.

Sherry pensó por un momento que tal vez el recuerdo de aquel incidente lo marco a tal grado, que no podía quitárselo de la mente.

Minutos después, sherry y jake llegan al dichoso bar, y ahí estaba león, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, algo que preocupo más a los 2 jóvenes era que había 4 botellas de whisky vacías, león se veía muy demacrado y triste.

-león… -dijo sherry, impresionada de ver al agente en completo estado de ebriedad.

-valla… por fin llegaron… anden siéntense… hip… tómense un trago conmigo… hip…

-vámonos de aquí, león…. ya bebiste demasiado… -dijo sherry de forma seria.

-pero si la noche es joven…. Es más… hip… quiero brindar por su noviazgo… hip… -decía león, tomándose el vaso de golpe.

Luego de tomarse el whisky, león estaba comenzando a dormirse, por lo que jake puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y ayudo a levantar al agente, mientras que sherry se encargaba de pagar la cuenta de todo lo que león había bebido esa noche, e instantes después caminaron hasta la salida del bar y lo recostaron en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Ya en el auto, jake y sherry iban con rumbo hacia el apartamento de león, pero debido al estado en el que se encontraba, decidieron no dejarlo solo y lo llevaron a su departamento para que pasara ahí la noche.

-déjame decirte algo jake… … hip… sherry es una niña muy buena…. Hip… eres muy afortunado de tener a alguien a tu lado… hip…. al menos no vas a morir solo…. Hip…-decía León, incoherente.

Sherry y jake solamente se limitaron a escucharlo y Luego de eso, león se quedó profundamente dormido.

Poco después, sherry y jake llegan a su apartamento y una vez ahí, ayudaron a León a recostarse en el sofá, la rubia lo cubrió con una manta para que pudiese dormir mas cómodo.

-valla, nunca habia visto a alguien beber tanto whisky… leon va a tener una resaca de campeonato por la mañana… -dijo jake.

-estoy preocupado por el…. Su actuar me tiene sumamente impactada… -dijo sherry

-descuida, súper chica… mañana hablaremos con él con más calma…

-tienes razón, amor... vallamos a dormir….

A la mañana siguiente, leon comenzó a despertarse y noto que se encontraba en otro sitio que no era su apartamento, cosa que lo asusto.

-rayos… ¿en donde estoy?… -se preguntaba leon.

Leon apenas si recordaba lo sucedido en la noche, trato de levantarse del sofá pero una fuere jaqueca hizo que se recostara un rato mas, pero entonces escucha la voz de sherry y jake.

-¿sherry?… ¿jake?.. –dijo sorprendido.

Leon entra a la cocina y vio a los 2 jovenes tomando su desayuno.

-buen dia, leon… ¿como te sientes?... –pregunto sherry.

-ahh… mierda… mi cabeza, siento que me va a estallar… -decia leon tocándose la cabeza.

-cielos viejo, te vez fatal… -dijo jake.

Enseguida sherry le entrega un vaso con agua y par de aspirinas a león, y al cabo de un rato el dolor de cabeza de leon comenzaba a desaparecer.

-y como te sientes, ahora… - pregunto jake.

-un poco mejor… gracias por las píldoras…

-me alegro de que estes bien, leon…

Leon miro el reloj que habia en la pared de la cocina, el cual marcaba las 8:30.

-mierda… ya es tarde, tengo que irme y reportarme en la agencia….

Sherry lo interrumpe.

-descuida leon, ya hable con hunnigan y le dije que estabas enfermo… por que no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros…

-gracias sherry, pero no quiero causar más molestias de las que les he dado… además deben ir a la agencia ustedes también…

-tranquilo viejo, recuerda que a sherry y mi nos acaban de dar 2 semanas de vacaciones… -dijo jake.

-esta bien, si insisten… -respondio leon.

Leon, jake y sherry tomaron el desayuno en silencio, sherry aun estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió anoche, leon por su parte casi no recordaba lo que sucedió, pero eso no evito el que se sintiera avergonzado con sherry y jake, mas con ella debido a que el siempre fue un modelo a seguir para la rubia.

-sherry, jake… escuchen si hice alguna estupidez o los ofendi, lo lamento…

-a decir verdad, no hiciste nada malo, solamente nos despertaste a las 3 de la mañana para que fueramos a brindar contigo al bar, pero nada mas…

-¿en serio hice eso?... dios, no me acuerdo de nada… -respondió León.

-respecto a eso león… dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿está todo bien?...

-claro que estoy bien, sherry, solo es una mala racha… nada de qué preocuparse… -respondió el agente

-bueno si tu lo dices, es solo que me extraña que bebas de esa forma… ah ya se, es por esa mujer, ¿verdad?… -dijo sherry.

-¿Qué mujer?... –pregunto león.

-vamos león, todos en la agencia saben de antemano que estás loco por Ada Wong… es por ella a quien le debes esta resaca… o me equivoco –decía sherry.

-porque no mejor cambiamos de tema… no quiero hablar de eso, por favor…

Sherry se dio cuenta de que a león le afecto mucho el escuchar el nombre de Ada, noto en su mirada una profunda tristeza y dolor, al ver esto sherry decidió no hacerle más preguntas para no hacerlo sentir mal y Entonces la rubia se levanta de la mesa para abrazar suavemente a león, al cual lo consideraba como a un padre, jake por su parte le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda como muestra de afecto.

-perdona si dije algo que te lastimara, león… si no quieres hablar de ello, no hay problema… -dijo sherry.

-si viejo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier problema y si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, no dudes en pedírnoslo…

-gracias a los 2, estoy en deuda por lo que hicieron por mi anoche…. –respondió león.

-leon, solo prométeme algo… -dijo sherry

-de que se trara…

-que esta sea la última vez que te vea en ese estado…. Prométemelo, por favor… no soporto verte así…

Sherry no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, esto logro conmover al agente en lo más profundo de su ser.

-lo prometo, sherry… esta es la última vez que tomo una gota de alcohol… -dijo león, tomando de la mano a la rubia.

Sherry y león se envolvieron en un abrazo fraternal.

-bueno, y ahora quien quiere panqueques… -dijo jake.

-cielos, jake… no tenía idea de que supieses cocinar… -dijo león.

-y que lo digas, león… soy muy afortunada de tener a mi chef personal… -dijo sherry con una sonrisa.

-y yo soy aún más afortunado de tener a la súper chica más sexy de todo el planeta… -respondió jake.

-oh jake… por eso te amo…. –dijo la rubia, con un beso apasionado a jake.

León miraba a ambos jóvenes su muestra de amor, el agente sintió un poco de celos, ya que a pesar de los años, el seguía viendo a sherry como su pequeña niña.

Luego de eso, estuvieron desayunando y charlando durante un largo rato, las bromas y las risas entre ellos hicieron que león olvidara sus problemas por el momento, pero el cansancio y los síntomas de la resaca lo estaban venciendo poco a poco.

-bueno chicos, tengo que irme… gracias por lo que hicieron por mi – dijo león con media sonrisa.

Después de salir del apartamento de sherry y jake, león tomo un taxi con dirección hacia su hogar, estuvo pensativo durante todo el camino, las palabras de ambos jóvenes lo hicieron entrar en razón. Al cabo de un rato, león llega a su departamento, se dio una ducha refrescante para luego recostarse en su cama por el resto del día.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad en la agencia, luego de aquella noche de copas, león no tomaba ni gota de alcohol, ahora llevaba una vida más tranquila y se veía más concentrado en su trabajo. Cierto día hubo un gran alboroto en la agencia, debido a que la hija del presidente, Ashley Graham estaba organizando su fiesta de compromiso, el evento se realizaría en uno de los hoteles más lujosos y exclusivos de la ciudad. Pero algo que sorprendió mucho a león fue que la propia Ashley lo puso como invitado de honor, tanto a él como a sus amigos más cercanos.

Finalmente el día llego el ambiente era de total celebración, importantes personalidades del país se dieron cita para la fiesta de compromiso de la hija del presidente, en el fondo se encontraba la mesa principal donde se encontraba la familia presidencial. El presidente Graham no cabía de alegría al ver que su hija se casaría en pocos meses con un agente del servicio secreto de nombre Bryan Smith, el cual fue entrenado por el propio león, además de ser un gran amigo suyo.

Aun lado de la mesa principal, se encontraban la mesas reservadas exclusivamente para los invitados de honor. León se encontraba sentado, mirando a todos los invitados y por supuesto a la feliz pareja, en eso ve llegar a Chris y a jill, jake, sherry y hunnigan.

-¡chris¡… ¡jill¡… por aquí amigos -decía león .

-hola león… como estas… -dijo Chris.

-muy bien… aun sigo vivo, que es lo importante…

-tu siempre tan irónico… -respondió jill, con una sonrisa.

-me alegra verlos de nuevo y que dice la B.S.A.A… -dijo león.

-ya sabes lo de siempre, aunque en estos últimos meses las amenazas biológicas han sido más escasas, gracias a dios... de hecho jill y yo nos iremos de viaje a un crucero por el caribe, el día de mañana… -respondió Chris.

-eso es fantástico… -respondió león.

-así es león, además recuerda que no tuvimos viaje de luna de miel, ya que días después de la boda, se nos fue asignada una misión en Europa… -agrego jill.

- ya eran hora de que sus jefes les concedieran unas merecidas vacaciones… -dijo león, sonriendo.

-veo que después de lo que te ocurrió, estas mejor que nunca… ¿no has pensado en tomar vacaciones? – le pregunto jill al agente, a lo que el respondió.

-aun no lo he considerado todavía, jill… además alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio…

Instantes después sherry, jake y hunnigan llegan a la mesa de león.

-jill, Chris… me alegra verlos… -dijo sherry, abrazando a jill.

-igualmente, sherry… -respondió jill.

Sherry, jake y hunnigan saludaron a todos en la mesa, mientras que león charlaba con hunnigan.

-cielos, hunnigan… es la primera vez que te veo sin tus lentes, ¿acaso te pusiste lentes de contacto?… porque de verdad te ves muy bien… -dijo león, con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto, león…. quiero sorprender a luke cuando llegue, ayer cumplimos 1 año de novios… -respondió hunnigan.

-felicidades por ti y por luke… -respondió león.

Pero Sherry interrumpe la charla de leon y hunnigan.

-oh no, león… no me digas que volviste a las andadas, me lo prometiste… -decia sherry un poco seria, luego de ver a leon con una bebida en la mano.

-oye no te alarmes, sherry… esto es solo limonada… -respondió el.

-más te vale, león… porque de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas contigo –dijo sherry, sonriéndole al agente

-es mejor que le hagas caso, león…. No querrás verla de mal humor, es más ruda de lo que aparenta... –respondió jake, en tono de broma.

Aquel comentario hizo que todos comenzaran a reírse.

León y los demás disfrutaron de la fiesta, hacía mucho tiempo que no se la pasaban tan bien en grupo, El ambiente era sensacional, algunos invitados bebían en sus mesas, mientras que otros bailaban en la pista de baile, león a pesar de que no estaba bebiendo alcohol se estaba divirtiendo, el presidente Graham invito a todos los presentes a realizar un brindis por el compromiso de su hija Ashley con el joven Bryan y poco después la feliz pareja abrió el baile, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, todos los invitados estaban atentos al centro de la pista, mientras que otros bailaban al son de la música, entre ellos Chris y jill, así como jake y sherry, solo león y hunnigan se quedaron en su mesa.

León se disponía a invitar a hunnigan a bailar, pero en ese momento el novio de ella aparece, e instantes después se dirigieron a la pista, dejando a león solo. El agente se limitó a observar a sus amigos bailar, se sentía muy contento de ver a Ashley y Bryan juntos, entonces comenzó a recordar aquella vez que rescato a Ashley y le dijo que si podían hacer horas extras, ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

-si no hubiese estado en servicio, hubiese aceptado su oferta en aquel momento… -se dijo así mismo.

Luego de bailar varias piezas, Chris, jill, sherry, jake, hunnigan y luke, regresaron su mesa para descansar.

-valla, chris… pensaba que no te gustaba bailar… -dijo león.

-eso era antes, pero fue jill la que me enseño a bailar…. -respondió Chris.

-si, pero no fue fácil, me costó enormidades y varios pisotones, pero pude hacer que chris bailara… -dijo jill, sonriendo.

En eso llegan Ashley y Bryan.

-leon, amigos… me alegra que vinieran, ¿se la estan pasando bien?... –decia Ashley.

-por supuesto… la fiesta es magnífica, veo que tus padres no se midieron en gastos… - respondio león.

-tu sabes como es mi padre, león… el solo quiere verme feliz…

-me alegro mucho por los 2… -dijo león.

Ashley y Bryan abrazan a león, de forma fraternal.

-eres un gran amigo, león… de no ser por ti, tal vez nunca hubiese conocido a Ashley… estoy en deuda contigo -dijo Bryan.

-oye yo solo te la presente, tu hiciste todo con tal de conquistarla y lo lograse, campeón… -dijo león, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Bryan.

-me alegro que verlos a todos ustedes juntos, porque Bryan y yo queremos darles una buena noticia… -dijo Ashley

-¿de que se trata?… - pregunto sherry.

Bryan toma la palabra.

-bueno león, Ashley y yo estuvimos hablando y nos gustaría que tu fueras nuestro padrino de bodas…

León no podía ocultar su alegría de saber que sería el padrino de bodas de la hija del presidente.

-por supuesto, seria todo un honor…

-que bien, sabía que no nos fallarías…. –dijo Bryan.

-pero eso no es todo, ya que también estaba por elegir a mis damas de honor… y pensé en ustedes 3, chicas – dijo Ashley.

-claro que sí, Ashley… me encantaría ser tu dama de honor…. –respondió sherry.

-genial, con ustedes ya son 4 damas de honor las que tendré en mi boda… -dijo Ashley.

-y quien es la otra dama de honor, ¿acaso la conocemos? – pregunto jill.

Justo en ese momento, la figura de una voluptuosa mujer, la cual vestía un atuendo sumamente elegante, llega a donde estaba el grupo, león se quedó muy sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡HELENA!... –dijo león, asombrado de ver a la chica.

-hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero había tráfico para venir hasta aquí… -dijo helena.

-descuida helena, lo importante es que ya estás aquí… -dijo Ashley.

Helena comenzó a saludar a todos en la mesa, león no podía ocultar su asombro de ver nuevamente a su antigua compañera, a quien no la había visto desde el desastre de china.

-hola… helena…

León se mostraba algo nervioso, parecía un adolecente en su primera cita, el agente comenzó a sentir una sensación de alegría en cuanto la saludo

-león… me alegra verte de nuevo…

La respuesta de helena fue un cálido y largo abrazo, hasta que aquel mágico momento es interrumpido por Ashley.

-hola… tierra llamando a león…

-eh… lo siento… -dijo leon, algo apenado.

-bueno, ahora que el padrino y mis damas de honor estan juntos… me gustaría hablar un poco acerca de la boda.

El grupo converso un largo rato, respecto a la organización de la boda, mientras que Ashley hablaba con las chicas acerca de los vestidos de las damas de honor, bryan conversaba con leon, chris, jake y luke, los cuales ya comenzaban a planear una despedida de soltero.

León no dejaba de mirar a helena, el vestido negro de gala que traía puesto la hacía lucir muy bonita, y fue entonces cuando el agente se levanta de su asiento con hacía ella.

-¿gustas bailar?…

-por supuesto, leon…

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y una vez ahí el la atrajo hacia si, se notaban nerviosos, en especial helena, quien no podía ocultar la emoción que tenia de ver nuevamente a su compañero, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y su hermana Deborah.  
-te eche mucho de menos león…. –dijo helena.  
-y yo también… pero pensé que estabas en los Ángeles… -decía león.  
-desde hace mes y medio que me ordenaron regresar a Washington, para ser una de las escoltas personales de la hija del presidente…  
-y hasta ahora me vengo enterando de que regresaste, al menos me hubieses llamado para darte la bienvenida… -dijo león.  
-esa era la idea, pero ambos sabemos cómo se maneja todo esto…. – respondió ella.  
-en eso tienes razón, helena… pero lo mejor es que nos veremos muy seguido por aquí… eso me agrada… -dijo león sonriendo.  
La forma en que bailaban león y helena, llamo la atención de Ashley y del resto del grupo.

-es mi imaginación, o el semblante de león cambio de inmediato en cuanto vio a helena… -comento jill.

-si, creo que tienes razón… -contesto chris.

-saben algo, desde que león y helena trabajaron juntos, pude darme cuenta que hubo una cierta atracción de ella hacia el… -dijo hunnigan.

-ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que cuando helena se convirtió en una de mis escoltas personales, no dejaba de preguntarme por león… -agrego Ashley.

-me alegra escuchar eso… hacia mucho que no veía a león tan contento, el pobre ha pasado por tanto dolor… -dijo sherry.

León y helena siguieron bailando un par de canciones, y entonces el la tomo del brazo y la saco de la fiesta, sin que el grupo se diera cuenta de ello.

Poco después, león y helena se encontraban en uno de los balcones de aquel lugar, en donde se podía contemplar la majestuosidad de la ciudad, con el capitolio y el monumento a Washington al fondo.

-es una noche hermosa, ¿no?... –dijo helena.

-así es, pero no tanto como lo estás tú… -respondió león.

Aquel comentario hizo que helena se sonrojara un poco.

-gracias León, aunque no es para tanto…

-lo digo en serio, helena… mírate te ves muy bien… -dijo el con una sonrisa

-tal vez sea por que tenías tiempo de no verme, pero dime ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?… hasta llegue a pensar que te habías casado con ya sabes quién… -dijo helena, refiriéndose a Ada.

De repente el semblante de León, paso de la alegría a la tristeza. Helena vio el dolor en su mirada, sabía de antemano acerca del incidente que tuvo en Centroamérica y que tal vez aun no podía superar aquel trauma, pero entonces también recordó lo mucho que le afectaba el mencionar a Ada Wong, helena se sintió muy apenada por aquel comentario.

-lamento si dije algo que te incomodara, supongo que quieres estar solo… me dio gusto verte de nuevo León…. –dijo helena decepcionada.

Helena se dio la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta, cuando León la toma del brazo y le dijo.

-no te vallas, por favor….

Por las palabras de León, helena sintió que León estaba sufriendo, quizá necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar y sin pensarlo ella se acercó tomándolo delicadamente del brazo, para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro del agente, y entonces ella comenzó a decirle palabras de aliento.

-león, si necesitas hablar con alguien aparte de sherry… puedes contar conmigo para todo, además estoy en deuda contigo por lo que hiciste por mí y Deborah hace 1 año… y cualquier problema que tengas, yo puedo ayudarte a afrontarlo por muy difícil que este sea… -dijo helena.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que león se tranquilizara, siguieron hablando acerca del trabajo y de otras cosas, ella le comento acerca de su vida que llevo en los Ángeles, león estuvo tentado a decirle acerca de lo que realmente le había sucedido en Centroamérica. El agente se dio cuenta de que helena había cambiado mucho luego de lo de china, estaban tan adentrados en su charla cuando de pronto una estrella fugaz pasó sobre el firmamento, causando el asombro de ambos.

-Vaya... que gran estrella fugaz- Dijo león.

-Si... ¿y pediste un deseo? –pregunto helena.

-¿Un deseo?...

-que no lo sabes, león… cuando ves una estrella fugaz y pides un deseo este se cumple.

-¿en serio?… bueno entonces lo hare en este momento…

-pero no debes decirlo a los 4 vientos, ya que si lo haces no se cumplirá… -dijo helena.

-está bien…. Si tú lo dices… -dijo león.

Después de eso ambos agentes regresaron para disfrutar de la fiesta, la cual se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, y una vez que esta concluyo y tras despedirse de todos sus amigos, león muy amablemente se ofreció a ir a dejar a helena hasta la puerta de su casa.

-gracias por traerme león, me la pase muy bien en la fiesta… -dijo helena.

-yo también me la pase bien… hacia mucho que no me divertía en compañía de alguien, sabes helena, estaba pensando que tal vez tu y yo podamos salir, ya sabes para ponernos al tanto…

-me parece una buena idea… es más toma, asi podremos estar en contacto… -dijo helena, entregándole una tarjeta con el número de su móvil y el de su casa.

-gracias helena… te lo agradezco mucho…

León se despide de helena con un largo abrazo, y poco después el agente regresa a su departamento mucho más relajado que de costumbre, aun no podía creer que sería padrino de bodas de Ashley, pero lo que más lo alegro fue el volver a reencontrarse con helena, el agente se acostó en su cama, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

-había olvidado lo hermosa que era… -se dijo asi mismo.

CONTIUNUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: CONFESIONES

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad en la vida león, comenzó a ver a helena como una gran amiga, cada noche se reunían después del trabajo para cenar o tomar algo, ya sea en el departamento de él o en la casa de ella, hablaban de lo que les ocurría en el día, y cuando llegaban los fines de semana salían a divertirse, a veces iban a bailar a un club nocturno, cenaban en algún lugar lujoso y otras veces iban al cine o simplemente se quedaban en casa viendo películas. A león le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de helena, pese a que era un poco tímida, se prestaba para hablar de cualquier tema.

Era un sábado por la tarde, león se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su apartamento tras volver de una misión en Canadá, todo parecía normal hasta una pesadilla hace despertar súbitamente al agente.

-maldita sea, no otra vez… -decía león.

Vio su despertador y noto que eran las 6:30 de la tarde, había dormido casi todo día, esto debido a que había llegado al amanecer, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer, pero en eso se escucha su móvil e inmediatamente contesto.

-¿diga?...

-hola león…

-helena… que sorpresa…

-solo te hablaba para saber si habías llegado con bien de tu viaje…

-por supuesto, fue un viaje de rutina…

Pero por el tono de voz de león, helena sintió que estaba pasando por algo.

-seguro que estas bien, león… te oyes alterado…

-no te preocupes… estoy bien, helena… gracias por preocuparte por mi…

-quédate donde estas, voy para allá enseguida… -dijo helena, cortando la llamada.

Minutos después, helena llega al departamento de león, en donde es recibido por este. Helena llevaba consigo una botella de vino.

-¿puedo pasar?...

-claro helena, sabes que eres bienvenida….

-disculpa si vine sin avisarte, pero me dejaste muy preocupada…

-solo tuve una pesadilla, nada más…

-con que era eso, bueno ya que estoy aquí… que te parece si disfrutamos la velada con un poco de vino que traje…

-porque no… –dijo león.

Estuvieron mirando videos musicales atreves por medio de internet durante el resto de la noche, el sabor del vino y la compañía de helena, hicieron que león olvidara por un momento aquella pesadilla.

-valla, no sabía que tenías buen gusto para los vinos, Helena… sabe muy bien…

-gracias, lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial…

Mientras león servía más vino, Helena buscaba un video de su agrado, y entonces encuentra la cancion de _**I Don't Want To Live Without You**_de** Foreigner. **

-cielos, esa es mi canción favorita… -decía helena.

-mira que coincidencia, también es mi favorita…

-¿en serio?… -dijo helena

-por supuesto… de hecho fue la primera canción que descargue cuando compre mi iPod… -respondió león.

Helena y león disfrutaban el escuchar aquella canción, pero entonces el recuerdo de la pesadilla, volvió a retumbar en la mente de león.

-que pasa león, estas bien…

-no del todo… la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me paso en Centroamérica… desde aquel momento he tenido recurrentes pesadillas que no me dejan en paz y todo gracias a… ADA…

-¿Ada?...-pregunto helena.

-así es, ella es la causante de toda mi desgracia…

-pero yo pensé que ella y tu…

-durante la misión que realice en Centroamérica, me topé con ella… descubrí que estaba trabajando para unos traficantes de armas biológicas, me enfrente a ella y estuve a punto de detenerla a toda costa, pero en un descuido mío… ella… Me disparo a quemarropa…. –dijo león.

Helena se quedó sumamente perpleja al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-no puedo creer lo que nos estas diciendo, León… si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que podías confiar en ella, incluso mencionaste que te ayudo en varias misiones… -dijo helena.

-el actuar de Ada siempre me dejo intrigado, nunca supe de qué lado estaba, hasta ese día…. ahora luego de tantos años me di cuenta que siempre fui un juego para ella... no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de seguirle el juego… estuve a punto de perder la vida por su culpa, el solo escuchar su nombre me hace recordar lo estúpido que fui todos estos años…– dijo León con tristeza.

Ella nunca imagino que león, estuviera sufriendo de tal manera, se notaba una profunda tristeza en la mirada del agente, entonces Helena deja a un lado su copa de vino, para sentarse a lado de él, enseguida ella le da un cálido abrazo.

-tranquilo león… no te castigues de esa forma, eres una buena persona, solamente que te fijaste en la persona equivocada… además hay muchas chicas allá afuera que matarían por tener a alguien como tú a su lado…

-no lo sé helena, a veces pienso que ya es muy tarde para mi…

-nunca es tarde, león… a veces el amor llega cuando menos lo piensas…

Entonces se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, entonces león toma de la mano a helena con delicadeza.

-helena…

-si leon…

-¿Me dejarías probar el sabor de tus labios... –dijo León, tocando con su mano el cuello de helena.

-eh… leon… fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los del agente.

-desde aquella vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cuando nos adentramos en las alcantarillas… tenía ganas de besarte, helena…

-de hecho, yo también pensé lo mismo que tú, es más desde que te vi por primera vez, me sentí atraída por ti… solo que en aquel momento, las circunstancias me impidieron decirte lo que sentía… pero ahora ya puedo ocultarlo más León…. Estoy enamorada de ti… - dijo helena respondiendo con un beso.

-sabes helena, tenías razón sobre las estrellas fugaces y sus deseos… -respondió León con un suave beso apasionado.

Después de unos momentos uno del otro no se contuvo y los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, después León empezaba a tocar a helena muy delicadamente, para luego despojarla de sus prendas, dejando al descubierto los enormes pechos. La bella imagen de helena desnuda éxito aún más a León, quien comenzó a besarle sus bellos senos, a lo que ella respondió.

-por favor… no te detengas….

Las manos de León se movían en todo su cuerpo, cada beso y caricia la acercaba mas a las estrellas, ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, helena se aferraba cada vez más y más al cuerpo desnudo del agente, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más tiempo, la escucho gritar su nombre hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Luego de su acto de amor, helena se encontraba dormida en los brazos del agente, el veía a la hermosa joven que se le había entregado, acaricio un poco su cabellera y la beso en la frente, después cerro los ojos para luego quedarse dormido profundamente.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación. Helena fue la primera en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue el jugar con uno de los mechones del cabello de león, y al poco rato él se despertó lentamente.

-buenos días, dormilón….

-buen día…. Helena… -dijo león, luego de darle un cálido beso.

-cielos león… Lo de anoche fue asombroso….

-gracias helena, pero solo espero no haber sido muy brusco contigo….

-nada de eso… Esto fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida… -decía helena, acariciándole el rostro.

Poco después, león comenzó a preparar el desayuno, el solamente vestía un pantalón de piyama y ella tenía puesta una camiseta blanca con las siglas R.P.D. que león le había prestado.

-te ves muy sexy con esa camiseta...

-gracias león… - dijo ella.

Helena se sonrojo con el comentario de león. Luego de eso estuvieron desayunando en silencio por un rato, pero fue león el que decide romper aquel silencio.

-helena, respecto a lo de anoche….

-adivino… vas a decirme que fue un error… -dijo ella un poco seria.

-por supuesto que no… lo de ayer no fue ningún error, al contrario… lo de anoche fue algo único, de hecho solo quería preguntarte el porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mi...

Helena le respondió

-por que tenia miedo a que me rechazaras… además pensé que nunca dejarías de amar a ada, y el principal motivo por el cual me fui a los Ángeles, fue para tratar de no pensar en ti, pero fue todo lo contrario… de hecho, hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿de que se trata? –pregunto el.

-cuando me entere de tu incidente, me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Centroamérica para verte… mientras estabas en coma, no me separe de ti ni por un segundo…

-ahora que lo mencionas, los doctores me dijeron que una chica estuvo al cuidado mío, durante el tiempo en que estuve recuperándome en el hospital… nunca pensé que esa chica fueses tu…

-el verte inconsciente en esa cama de hospital, me partió el alma… tenía miedo de que murieras…

La chica no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, a lo que león dijo.

-tranquila helena –dijo acariciándole el rostro- sigo vivo que es lo que importa, además en estas últimas semanas que las he pasado a tu lado, han sido las mejores de mi vida… jamás había conocido a alguien tan buena y hermosa como tu… y quiero que sepas también que me enamore de ti, helena harper.

-¡oh, león!

-¡helena!

Sus labios se unieron con gran amor y sentimiento, comenzando así una nueva relación entre ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: LA MISION

Semanas después, león y helena habían comenzado su noviazgo, al principio fue un poco complicado, debido a que estaban acostumbrados a verse como buenos amigos y también como compañeros de trabajo, pero conforme pasaron los días las cosas fueron tomando su curso, el cariño y el amor que ambos se brindaban era algo único, por primera vez en su vida león se sentía amado de verdad, al igual que helena quien se sentía sumamente feliz luego de tanto sufrir.

Cierto día león fue llamado con urgencia a las oficinas centrales de la agencia. En donde lo esperaban el jefe Carter de seguridad.

-agente Kennedy, lo estaba esperando… tome asiento…

-gracias jefe…

-bueno agente Kennedy, este es el asunto…. Tenemos información sobre un traficante de armas químicas, al parecer se oculta en algún lugar de las afueras de nueva york, necesitamos que valla a investigar de inmediato… los agentes, muller, birkin y Smith lo acompañaran en esta misión…

-enterado jefe…

-pero tenga cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de armas tenga bajo su poder…. Buena suerte, agente Kennedy…

En instantes, león, jake, sherry y Bryan se prepararon para la misión y tras varias Horas de viaje, llegan a su destino, se encontraban en medio de un bosque, a las afueras de nueva york, el camino era algo difícil, debido a una densa neblina.

-rayos… esta estúpida neblina no deja ver nada… -dijo jake.

-manténganse alerta… puede que haya algunos de esos terroristas por la zona… -dijo león.

-porque presiento que algo o alguien nos está observando… -dijo sherry

Bryan se detuvo.

-león, amigos…Miren allí... dónde están esas aves... vamos a ver.

Los agentes se acercaron poco a poco al lugar señalado, conforme iban avanzando llegaron a las afueras de una fábrica abandonada, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para aquel escalofriante espectáculo con el que se encontraron: devorados por las aves de rapiña estaban los cuerpos desollados y sin cabeza de varios hombres, sherry no lo tomó bastante bien.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – Dijo la rubia volteando el rostro.

-¿Estas bien, súper chica?... –dijo jake

-Qué clase de monstruo pudo hacer algo así… -dijo Bryan

-No lo se, tal vez nos estamos enfrentando a un nuevo tipo de B.O.W…. habrá que encontrarla y acabar con ella… -dijo leon

Los agentes continuaron su camino y se adentraron en aquella fábrica abandonada, en donde había más cadáveres.

-por todos los cielos, esto es horrible… -decía Bryan.

En el suelo había numerosos casquillos de bala regados por todo el suelo, pero lo que desconcertó a los agentes fue que algunos de los cadáveres aparte de estar desollados presentaban varias heridas muy extrañas.

-parece que hubo una gran batalla aquí dentro… dispararon en todas direcciones, esto no tiene sentido… -dijo jake.

-dios, esto comienza a asustarme de verdad… -dijo sherry.

De pronto león vio un extraño triangulo rojo en el pecho de la rubia.

-espera sherry, no te muevas… quédate quieta…

En un segundo león hizo a sherry a un lado y ambos cayeron pesadamente al piso, el agente sintió su uniforme humedecerse.

-león ¿estás bien? ¡Por Dios contéstanos!

-demonios… Me duele mucho el hombro...

-Estas lastimado... déjanos ayudarte y vámonos de aquí… -dijo bryan

-aun no… hay que terminar con la misión… decía león

-olvida la misión… hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes…. –dijo sherry.

-No... no podemos... hay que acabar con el responsable de esto… -insistía leon.

-maldita sea, leon… ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡SI NOS MATAN A TODOS NO LOGRAREMOS NADA!... – respondió jake, furioso.

-Resiste, leon... vamos a sacarte de aqui... –dijo sherry

Sherry, Jake y Bryan ayudaron a león a reincorporarse, e instantes después se alejaron por la espesura mientras sherry desgarraba parte de su uniforme para hacerle un vendaje en el hombro a León, luego la radio para pedir ayuda pero para su mala suerte esta se había dañado en la caída y al encenderla esta terminó sacando humo y chispas.

-Grandioso... la radio está muerta... –dijo sherry.

Pero debido a la gravedad de la herida, leon comenzó a sentires cada vez mas débil.

-vamos leon, no te vengas abajo…. –decia bryan.

Una explosión sacudió un árbol cercano, sabiendo que el peligro los asechaba, los agentes comenzaron a correr mientras que las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra, su horror no conoció límites cuando llegó a un peñasco en cuyo fondo se veía un lago.

-mierda y ahora que… -dijo jake.

-creo que no tenemos otra opción… -agrego sherry

Cerrando los ojos sherry, jake, Bryan y león saltaron y momentos después cayó en la fría agua metros más abajo, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, jake y bryan lograron sacar a un debilitado león a la superficie y todos juntos lograron nadar hasta las orillas, los agentes solamente tenían heridas leves, a diferencia de león quien era el que se encontraba en malas condiciones.

-descuida león… te vas a poner bien… -insista sherry.

-hay que buscar el poblado más próximo y pedir ayuda… -dijo Bryan.

-enterado, ahora vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo… súper chica, tu cúbrenos las espaldas… -dijo jake.

-enterado… -dijo la rubia

Los agentes continuaron su camino, hasta el poblado más cercano, jake y Bryan se encargaban de llevar en hombros a león, mientras que sherry se encargaba de vigilar, el camino fue largo y pesado, hasta que varias horas después, los agentes ven las luces de un pequeño poblado y Es en ese momento en el que león pierde el sentido por completo.

Mientras tanto en Washington, helena se encontraba en la casa blanca realizando su trabajo como guardaespaldas de la familia presidencial, en eso ve a Ashley conversando con uno de los agentes. Helena noto un semblante de preocupación en Ashley.

-¿ocurre algo malo? … -pregunto helena.

-helena, me acaban de informar acerca de la misión a la que fue león… parece que ser que salió herido…

Helena perdió el habla cuando Ashley le dijo que león estaba herido.

-dios mío… ¡león!... –dijo exaltada.

-cálmate helena… león y los demás se encuentran recuperándose en hospital presbiteriano de nueva york… -dijo Ashley, tratando de calmar a la agente.

-dios… tengo que ir a nueva york cuanto antes…

-de hecho helena, estaba a punto de partir rumbo a nueva york, recuerda que mi prometido también está allí, ahora vámonos…

-pero Ashley, no hay problema con el presidente…

-descuida, le dije a mi padre que la agente harper me acompañaría en este viaje… -respondió Ashley sonriendo.

Poco después Ashley y helena abordaron uno de los helicópteros presidenciales, con rumbo a nueva york.

Horas más tarde Ashley y helena llegan a nueva york y una vez en tierra se dirigen de inmediato al hospital presbiteriano, al llegar allí ven a jake, sherry y Bryan, sentados en la sala de espera. Ashley corrió a abrazar a su prometido, quien tenía una leve cortada en la frente.

-Bryan… mi amor… gracias a dios están bien…

-sí, aunque por poco no la libramos esta vez… -respondió el agente.

-y león… ¿cómo se encuentra?… -preguntaba helena, angustiada.

-tranquila helena, ya está fuera de peligro, en estos momentos estamos esperando la evaluación del doctor….

-¿pero que fue lo que les sucedió?... –pregunto helena.

-no sabría explicarlo con certeza… pero lo que vimos en aquel lugar fue de lo más grotesco que he visto en mi vida… -respondió sherry.

-¿cómo que algo horripilante?… -pregunto Ashley

Los agentes les narran a helena y Ashley lo ocurrido durante la misión, ambas chicas se quedaron horrorizadas tras escuchar aquel relato.

-dios mío… todo lo que nos dicen parece haber salido de una película de terror… creo que ya me dieron nauseas… -dijo Ashley.

-nosotros también nos quedamos estupefactos cuando vimos aquel horrendo espectáculo… -respondió Bryan.

-pero lo extraño de todo, fue lo que sucedió después… algo desconocido quizá una B.O.W. nos atacó, pero afortunadamente logramos salir con vida… -agrego jake.

-asi es… de hecho esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarme, pero fueron los reflejos de león los que me salvaron… estoy en deuda con el… -dijo sherry.

En eso llega uno de los doctores con el grupo.

-¿son ustedes parientes del joven Kennedy?...

-si Doctor, como se encuentra el agente Kennedy - Preguntó helena.

-El joven Kennedy ya está fuera de peligro… tuvimos que intervenirlo de emergencia ya que perdió mucha sangre debido a la herida en el hombro, por ahora necesita mucho descanso…

-gracias a dios… -dijo sherry.

-podemos pasar a verlo… -pregunto helena.

-por supuesto, pero sean breves… -respondió el doctor.

En instantes helena y los demás se dirigen a la habitación en donde se encontraba león, pero al entrar a su habitación, el grupo se queda muy sorprendido al ver a una vieja conocida.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

-¡¿ADA?!

Todos se quedaron sin habla al encontrarse con Ada Wong, sentada a lado de la cama de león, quien dormía profundamente, algo que también llamo la atención de los agentes era que la espía tenía un vendaje en su brazo derecho.

-shhh… león está descansando… -respondió Ada, haciendo la seña de guardar silencio.

Helena no podía oculta su molestia cuando vio a Ada junto a león, pero lo que la enfureció aún más, fue el ver como la espía sostenía la mano de león de forma más que cariñosa.

-qué demonios haces aquí Ada… -dijo helena, molesta

-vine a ver como se encontraba mi eterno sobreviviente… -respondió la espía, sonriéndole.

-después de lo que le hiciste a león… aun tienes el cinismo de venir a verlo…

-si te refieres al incidente de Centroamérica, solo puedo decir que estaba haciendo mi trabajo… -respondió la espía.

La respuesta de Ada hizo enfurecer a helena, quien estuvo a punto de reclamarle a la espía, Pero en ese momento aparece uno de los médicos, pidiéndoles a todos amablemente que salgan de la habitación para que dejaran descansar a león.

Pero una vez que estuvieron afuera, helena le propina una violenta bofetada a Ada.

-maldita zorra… esto y más te mereces…

Bryan, Sherry y Ashley contuvieron a una enfurecida helena.

-cálmate helena… no vale la pena… -dijo Ashley.

-déjenme… quiero que pague por lo que le hizo a león… -decía helena.

Sherry interviene.

-basta... este no es el lugar, ni el momento para discutir… y en cuanto a ti Ada, será mejor que te marches…

-de acuerdo pero supongo que no quieren saber acerca de lo que paso en aquella fábrica abandonada… -dijo Ada, resintiéndose de la bofetada.

-¿cómo sabes eso?... –pregunto Bryan.

-lo sé porque estuve presente cuando ocurrió la masacre… -respondió Ada

-será mejor que comiences a hablar, queremos respuestas… -dijo jake, serio.

-de acuerdo, si tanto insisten…

Ada comienza a narrar lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar.

-llegue a ese lugar con la firme intención de obtener una muestra del nuevo virus para un cliente… cuando estaba sustrayendo información de uno de sus ordenadores, fui sorprendida por varios guardias, los cuales me desarmaron… estaban a punto de matarme, cuando de pronto uno de los guardias cayó muerto por una extraña arma de fuego que le atravesó el cuerpo…

-¿qué dices?... –pregunto sherry.

-luego de eso, vi como una extraña lanza se incrustaba en el cuerpo de otro guardia, matándolo al instante… el resto de los guardias comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones, intentando aniquilar a esa cosa misteriosa pero todos ellos corrieron con la misma suerte también… y pese a que los guardias utilizaron armas de alto poder, todos ellos caían como moscas… en medio de la confusión intente escapar, pero entonces sentí un golpe tan fuerte, que me dejo prácticamente fuera de combate… intente levantarme pero me sentía sumamente aturdida, y fue entonces cuando lo vi lo que me golpeo… era una figura extraña que no podía distinguir más allá de sus dos ojos verdes que brillaban delante de mí, creí que iba a matarme, pero luego desapareció …

-dijiste ¿unos ojos verdes?... –pregunto Bryan.

-así es… no sé qué rayos era esa cosa… pero puedo asegurarles que no era ninguna B.O.W.

-y en que te basas para decir que no era una B.O.W. –dijo jake.

Ada contesto.

-porque en el lugar donde había estado parado ese ser extraño, encontré un líquido verde brillante…

Entonces cuando Ada les muestra uno de sus guantes, el cual estaba manchado con aquel líquido verde, dejando a Todos sumamente impactados.

-pero qué demonios es eso… -dijo Ashley, al ver aquel líquido.

-parece como una especie de plasma… -agrego Bryan.

-será mejor que no toquemos ese líquido… puede tratarse de un virus… -dijo sherry.

-si fuese un virus, ya hubiese sido infectada, no lo creen… -respondió Ada.

-creo que tienes razón… pero de todas maneras habrá que analizar este líquido y descubrir sobre su naturaleza… -dijo sherry.

-bueno, yo me paso a retirar, tengo asuntos que atender… nos vemos luego….-dijo Ada, yéndose del lugar

Poco después los agentes, llevan aquel líquido verde brillante a analizar, allí mismo en el hospital y tras varias horas de espera, los agentes se enteran de los resultados.

-¡no es posible!… -dijo jake.

-¿qué sucede?… -pregunto Bryan.

-uno de los doctores me acaba de dar los resultados del análisis de ese líquido…y no creerán de lo que acaba de decirme…

-porque, ¿acaso es un virus o algo así?... –pregunto sherry.

-nada de eso… resulta ser que ese líquido es un tipo de sangre desconocido, y al parecer no es terrestre… -respondió jake.

-un momento, ¿estás diciendo que ese líquido es sangre es la de un extraterrestre?... no puedo creerlo –pregunto Ashley.

-así es, los resultados no mienten… por un momento pensé que se trataría de algún tipo de B.O.W. pero nunca imagine que fuera sangre de un maldito alienígena… -respondió jake.

-no puedo creer todo esto… ¿un alienígena?… -dijo sherry.

-pues entonces tenemos que salir a buscarlo y detenerlo cuanto antes… -dijo Bryan.

-yo iré con ustedes, amigos… -dijo helena.

-está bien, helena… entre más ayuda mejor… -dijo jake.

Pero antes de salir, helena charlo brevemente con Ashley.

-cuida de león por mí, Ashley….

-tranquila helena, el estará en buenas manos…

-eso lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Ada está aquí merodeando los alrededores…

-descuida helena, estaré al tanto de ello…

En instantes, jake, sherry, Bryan y Helena se dirigieron una vez más al lugar de los hechos, dejando a león recuperándose en el hospital, Ashley se quedó con el agente para cuidarlo.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

COMBATE MORTAL

Poco después de que los agentes abandonaran el hospital, león comenzó a despertarse lentamente, el agente se percata de que tenía el hombro vendado, se sentía un poco mareado, volteo a su alrededor y ve a Ashley quien tomaba una siesta en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¿Ashley?... eres tu…

Ella se despertó y camino hacia donde estaba el.

-buen día dormilón… ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-me siento un poco mejor… aunque un poco adormecido…

-me da gusto verte con bien, león…

-un momento… y los muchachos, ¿dónde están?... –pregunto león.

-sherry, jake, Bryan y helena fueron de nuevo a aquel lugar de donde resultaste herido...

-¿helena esta con ellos?... oh dios mío…

El agente intento levantarse pero el dolor de su hombro se lo impidió.

-ahhh…mierda, mi hombro…

-tranquilízate león… el doctor dijo que necesitas reposo…

-pero tengo que ir con ellos… necesitan de mi ayuda… -insistía león.

-de eso nada, además helena me encargo que te cuidara y no me moveré de aquí hasta que te recuperes… -dijo Ashley.

León no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que helena y los demás habían regresado al lugar de la masacre, así que ideo un plan, fingió estar dormido durante varias horas hasta esperar un descuido de Ashley, y así sucedió. La chica salió por un momento del cuarto de león, momento que este aprovecho para escapar a escondidas, usando una bata de médico y cubre bocas, ya una vez afuera intento buscar algún medio de trasporte que lo llevase hasta donde habían ido helena y los demás, cuando de pronto un porshe rojo convertible se estaciona enfrente del agente, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a ADA quien manejaba aquel lujoso auto.

-¿quieres que te lleve… guapo?

León dudo por un momento, pero sin más remedio accedió.

-de acuerdo…

Sin perder más tiempo Ada y león, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta el lugar de los hechos.

Mientras tanto, los agentes llegan a la fábrica abandonada con la firme intención de acabar con ese ser misterioso, sherry y helena caminaron por la azotea, mientras que jake y Bryan lo hicieron en la parte de abajo.

-Iré a ver por allá, tú espérame aquí- dijo sherry.

La joven caminó hacía la parte posterior de un tanque cuando una lanza atravesó su brazo y la estrelló contra la pared, al escuchar su grito helena fue a verla.

-¡sherry!

-¡vete!... ¡esa cosa esta aquí!

-¡No voy a dejarte sola! - Decía helena tratando de sacar la lanza.

-no te preocupes por mí, helena… tu ve por jake y Bryan… ¡AHORA!

-Olvídalo... voy... a... liberarte...

Pero una garra la tomó por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared, frente a ella solo vio dos enormes garras que aparecieron de la nada y dos ojos verdes brillantes.

-¡déjala!... ¡no te atrevas a lastimarla!

Helena comenzó a temblar cuando tuvo a la criatura frente a si y la mirada aterradora de este la analizaba de pies a cabeza, en ese momento.

-suelta a mi amiga… ¡montón de mierda!…

La criatura lanzó un grito cuando jake utilizo su arma, hiriéndolo en la mano, forzándolo a soltar a helena que estaba tan asustada que no se movía un ápice mientras que sherry se había logrado soltar, usando un pañuelo logró contener en parte la hemorragia de la herida, tomando a helena del brazo la llevo a lugar seguro mientras que jake y Bryan decidieron enfrentar al monstruo.

-Muy bien, ya lo lastimamos, ahora terminemos con ése hijo de perra – Dijo jake.

Pero cuando los agentes intentaron contraatacar, el depredador ya no estaba allí.

-maldita sea… ¿Dónde esta? - Dijo Bryan

-No lo sé, ten cuidado…

Una explosión hizo caer boca abajo al piso, a los agentes.

-¿Que pasó? - Dijo jake sin obtener respuesta - ¿amigos?

Jake vio a sherry, helena y Bryan sin sentido frente a el y con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente.

-mierda... no…

En ese momento se escucha la detonación de un lanzagranadas.

-¿león?

-que hay jake...

En instantes sherry, helena y Bryan despertaron y observaron lo que sucedía.

-león... ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? Aun no estás en condiciones de estar aquí... –dijo helena

-No te preocupes... yo...

Pero helena tenía razón leon dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas, helena y bryan corrieron en su ayuda.

-¡Leon! - Dijo sherry

-Lo siento... pensé que tenia energía suficiente...

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí...- Dijo helena

-¿Que habrá pasado con esa cosa?... –pregunto bryan.

-No se, pero con leon, sherry y helena lastimados es demasiado peligroso seguir aquí - Dijo jake

-Yo puedo seguir, no te preocupes por mi… -dijo la rubia.

-¿estas segura, super chica?

-Claro jake, no olvides que puedo curarme por mi misma...

-Cuenten conmigo… mi herida No es grave, solo es una cortada menor… -agrego bryan.

Leon se quedó en silencio, helena se colocó frente a el.

-descuida leon, sabemos que no estas recuperado del todo, no te preocupes…. –dijo helena dándole un beso al agente.

-quiero ayudarles a vencer a esa cosa...

-Lo sabemos pero no estás en AHHH!

Otra explosión lanzó trozos de concreto sobre los sorprendidos agentes rasgando sus uniformes y provocándoles heridas de diverso tipo, y aun así estaban listos para luchar.

-No vamos a rendirnos... –dijo jake

-jake tiene razón no podemos rendirnos... - Agregó sherry

-Yo estoy lista - Dijo helena

-Cuenten conmigo también... –bryan.

-sherry, trata de pedir ayuda por la radio… ésa cosa esta cerca... –dijo leon.

-espera un momento, leon… como fue que llegaste hasta aquí, se suponía que deberías estar en el hospital… – helena.

-Ashley me comento lo sucedido… asi que me escape a escondidas del hospital para venir hasta aquí y…

Pero león es interrumpido por unos pasos que se escucharon.

-Shhh... Está muy cerca – Dijo Bryan.

-Bryan, sherry... ataquen conmigo... ¡ahora!

Los agentes disparan sobre las paredes, El ataque destruyó las paredes dejándolos al descubierto.

-¿Le dimos?...

-No lo sé, súper chica... solo espero que lo hayamos hecho- Fue la respuesta de jake.

-muchachos creo que AHH!

Las palabras de león fueron cortadas por la detonación del rayo del Depredador que hizo un enorme agujero en el piso separando a león y helena del grupo que además había quedado atrapado bajo la madera de una de las paredes del lugar, helena se incorporó.

-Es suficiente... toma esto hijo de perra…

helena ataca con un lanzagranadas al Depredador quien logra evitar los disparos con agiles saltos y en respuesta el monstruo lanzó un disco metálico que se impacta contra una de las balas, provocando una violenta explosión, aquella detonación dejo aturdida a la chica, además de lanzarla violentamente hacia atrás derribando una de las paredes de madera, en un instante león saltó y le tomó la mano, justo antes de que cayera a un profunda caída, el agente noto en ese momento que su novia estaba sin sentido.

-¡helena reacciona!... ¡Por favor!

El agente trataba de subirla pero para su mala fortuna estaba sosteniéndola con su brazo lastimado, en ese momento vio sobre su hombro, de pie sobre el estaba el depredador, en eso escucho a la criatura sacar sus garras.

-No voy a soltarte...juro que te protegeré con mi vida, porque… ¡te amo helena harper!... y aunque me mate... no voy a soltarte...

León sabía que de un momento a otro, que el depredador acabaría con él, pero aun así sabía que había una vida que aun podía salvar: la de su amada helena, por eso, y a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el hombro y el brazo aferró con más fuerza su mano a la muñeca de su novia, ya que delante de ellos había una profunda caída,

La criatura observaba extasiada como aquel agente aun estando malherido trataba de salvar la vida de la chica, pero su observación no duró mucho tiempo decidido levantó su garra, pero en ese momento el depredador es atacado por una pistola eléctrica, forzándolo a voltear hacia el lugar desde donde esta había provenido, allí vio la figura de jake.

-descuida león, yo me encargare de ese monstruo… -

Como respuesta a aquella ofensa el depredador sacó un pequeño cilindro de su pierna y lo transformó en una lanza con la cual se lanzó a luchar con jake, a pesar de ello el suplicio de león continuaba.

-que alguien me ayude... ya no soporto más... no te preocupes helena, no te soltaré...

Un grito salió de león cuando trató de levantar a su novia y el peso de esta terminó de lesionar su hombro, cuando pensó que no podría más, un brazo cuya mano se aferró al de helena lo sorprendió.

-¡ADA! … gracias al cielo… -dijo león.

En el lado opuesto sherry y Bryan también ayudaron, en pocos momentos helena estaba a salvo, pero león notó que no estaba respirando.

-¡helena!... No hagas esto, por favor reacciona…

Es Entonces cuando león le planta un beso a helena, ante la mirada atónita de Ada, e instantes después, la chica comienza a despertar.

-¿Que... pasó?...

-Estas a salvó helena…

En respuesta, helena abraza fuertemente a león.

Helena y los demás vieron que león estaba sosteniendo su brazo lastimado y a pesar de ello, el agente se levantó con la intensión de seguir luchando.

-león, estas mal herido… -dijo Bryan.

-Lo se... pero... pero no me importa... aun tenemos una misión que cumplir…

Mientras tanto jake enfrentaba al Depredador, la criatura mostraba gran agilidad y ya había logrado herir a su adversario quien estaba sorprendido del poder de aquel, pero la ayuda estaba en camino.

-comete una de mis flechas, malnacido….

Ada ataca al depredador con una flecha explosiva, el ataque logro destruir su arma de rayos del depredador, ahora era el turno de sherry quien lo aturde con su porra eléctrica y por ultimo Bryan utiliza 3 granadas de fragmentación, las cuales hacen explosión, provocando que gran parte del techo caiga encima del depredador.

Luego del ataque, sherry llegó al lado de su amado jake.

-jake… ¿estás bien?...

-si estoy bien, súper chica… parece que acabamos con ese hijo de perra…

Pero sorpresivamente el depredador emerge de entre los escombros sumamente furioso y aun con energía para luchar.

-no puede ser… esa maldito monstruo aún sigue con vida… -dijo Bryan.

Pero entonces ocurre algo que impresiono a los agentes, el depredador arroja al suelo parte de su armadura, al igual que su arma de rayos destruida y por último se quita la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejándolo al descubierto ante la mirada de los agentes que no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-dios mío…. En verdad es horrendo el maldito desgraciado… -dijo jake.

Entonces el depredador emite un terrible grito, desconcertando aún más a los agentes.

-parece que esa criatura quiere pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… -dijo sherry.

-de acuerdo… si pelear eso lo quiere, pues entonces pelea le daremos… -dijo jake.

De forma valiente Jake se lanza sobre el depredador, enfrascándose en una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que era el alienígena, el joven agente combatía formidablemente, pero conforme avanzaba la batalla, jake comenzaba a sentirse agotado a diferencia del depredador quien a pesar de tener parte de su cuerpo herido, no parecía estar debilitado.

-maldita sea… hay que ayudar a jake… -dijo sherry.

-estoy de acuerdo… vamos… -agrego Bryan.

Sherry y Bryan se unen a jake para combatir con el depredador, helena y Ada hicieron lo mismo también, a excepción de león.

Jake, sherry, Bryan, helena y Ada luchaban con el depredador, pero este último era extremadamente fuerte y entonces uno por uno comenzó a ser derrotado por el alienígena.

Los golpes del depredador eran tan fuertes, a tal grado que los agentes resultaron con heridas de consideración, como por ejemplo sherry, quien tenía 2 costillas rotas, luego de que la criatura le propinara una violenta patada, helena tenía una contusión en la cabeza, además de resultar con una pierna derecha fracturada, Bryan tenía una mano lastimada y varias heridas en el cuerpo, tras recibir un manotazo por parte del depredador, Ada volvió a resentirse de su brazo lastimado y en cuanto a jake el resulto con el brazo izquierdo dislocado.

-demonios… nunca pensé que ese maldito monstruo fuese tan fuerte… -dijo jake.

-y a pesar de que lo atacamos entre todos… nos derroto con suma facilidad… -agrego sherry.

Pero de pronto, león se pone de pie y de forma temeraria encara al depredador.

-oye imbécil… aun falto yo… ven y pelea conmigo... qué esperas

En respuesta el depredador le propina a león un violento golpe, haciéndolo volar varios metros, hasta impactarse violentamente contra el suelo, dejándolo aún más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, león se arrastraba lentamente intentando escapar del depredador, pero estaba sumamente lastimado y débil para escapar. El depredador captura a león por el cuello, para luego sacar nuevamente sus enormes garras, ahora león estaba a merced del depredador.

En ese momento helena utiliza su pistola y dispara sobre la criatura, haciendo que se distraiga por unos segundos y es justo en ese momento en el que león aprovecha para atacar al depredador con uno de sus propios cilindros-lanza, atacándolo de forma sorpresiva, la lanza logro atravesar el cuerpo del depredador hiriéndolo de muerte, león logra zafarse para luego utilizar una magnum revolver, disparándole en infinidad de ocasiones.

-aquí terminaras maldito hijo de perra…

El último disparo de León se impacta justo entre los ojos del depredador, el cual cayó sin vida, león y los demás se acercaron a él, en ese momento una luz cubrió el lugar, frente a ellos una nave se posó en el lugar de la batalla.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? - Preguntó León.

Al abrirse la escotilla el humo que salió del interior bloqueo su vista, al disiparse su horror no conoció límites al ver a un grupo de nueve Depredadores cerca de ellos.

-Esto... debe ser una pesadilla – Dijo helena.

Sherry cayó de rodillas.

-Estamos perdidos...

-¡No podemos rendirnos! Pelearemos!

No te molestes jake- Contestó sherry - Nos matarán de todos modos... utilizamos de todas nuestras fuerzas para acabar con uno solo... también has visto el daño que nos hizo... es inútil... esta es una batalla que no ganaremos...

-Se terminó… parece que este es nuestro fin… –dijo Ada

-Yo no me rendiré… !NUNCA!... tengo una boda a la que debo asistir…–dijo Bryan.

-Bryan... olvídalo, estamos cansados y lastimados... todos tenemos un límite... nosotros ya abusamos del nuestro... tal vez haya alguien que pueda detenerlos... algún día... –dijo león.

Pero sucedió lo inesperado, cuatro de los Depredadores fueron a recuperar el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras que el resto con el que parecía su líder al frente llegaron a donde estaba León, pero Helena y compañía se interpusieron.

-si van a matarnos… que nos maten a todos juntos… -dijo jake.

-jake… antes de morir, quiero que sepas que… siempre te amare en esta vida y en la otra… -dijo sherry.

-y yo a ti súper chica… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias por haberme salvado de la perdición total…

Jake y sherry terminan dándose un beso muy apasionado.

Bryan saca de sus bolsillos una fotografía de Ashley.

-perdóname Ashley… no poder llegar a nuestra boda…

León y helena se abrazan con fuerza, esperando el golpe final.

-helena… te amo… y si he de morir, quiero hacerlo a lado de la persona mas maravillosa que conquisto mi corazón…

-oh león… yo también te amo…

Pero sorpresivamente el líder de los Depredadores en vez de matarlos, le ofreció a león una pistola española del siglo XVII, adornado con diamantes y rubíes y con mango de oro puro.

-¡¿P... pa... para mi?!... –dijo león sorprendido.

Sorprendido lo tomó y el grupo de depredadores volvió a su nave la que partió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Que... que demonios fue todo eso? - Preguntó jake.

-Se... se... rigen... por la ley del más fuerte... no volverán más... saben que hay alguien más fuerte... –respondió León.

Pero luego de eso, León comenzó a sentirse aun mas débil.

-¡León!... Dijeron todos.

Pero el agente no pudo sostenerse en pie, sherry lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Vámonos ya, tenemos que llevarte de vuelta al hospital.- Agregó Bryan.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

FINAL FELIZ

Horas más tarde el grupo se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital para ser atendidos y ahí permanecieron durante 4 días, reponiéndose de las heridas que les provoco el depredador.

Aunque todos se recuperaron satisfactoriamente, helena fue la única que permaneció más tiempo en el hospital, debido a la lesión de su pierna, durante ese tiempo León no se apartó de su amada helena ni un segundo. Y ya para el quinto día, helena despierto de aquel profundo sueño, volteo a ver a su alrededor y miro varios arreglos florales rosas que adornaban la habitación, y al lado de ella, estaba León dormido en uno de los sillones de la habitación, con una férula en su hombro derecho.

-¿León?…

-hola helena…

El agente sorprende a helena con un cálido beso, que se prolongó por varios minutos.

-¿y cómo se encuentra la agente más bella de toda la agencia?

-me siento un poco mejor… aunque pareciera como si hubiese dormido por meses…

En instantes llegan jake, sherry, Bryan y Ashley a la habitación.

-valla, al fin despertó la bella durmiente… -dijo Ashley.

-hola amigos… me alegra verlos con bien… -respondió helena

Helena noto que todos aún tenían sus férulas y vendajes en el cuerpo, a excepción de sherry.

-increíble sherry… pareciera como si no te hubiese pasado nada… te ves como nueva… -dijo helena.

-en realidad resulte con varias costillas rotas… pero gracias a mi habilidad de regeneración, pude recuperarme en tan solo 2 días… -respondió la rubia.

-qué envidia… como me gustaría tener tu habilidad, sherry… -dijo Bryan.

-lo creas o no tener esta habilidad resulta extremadamente dolorosa…

-por cierto León, la forma en que acabaste con ese monstruo fue increíble… -dijo Jake.

-lo se… pero tenía que reaccionar rápido, así que mientras ustedes luchaban, yo tome una de las armas de esa criatura y solo espere el momento para darle el golpe final… -dijo León.

-a propósito, no nos dijiste como fue que llegaste hasta allí… y que hacia Ada en ese lugar… -dijo helena.

-bueno, la verdad es que… fue ella la que me llevo hasta allí en su auto… -respondió León.

El grupo lo vio sorprendido, en especial helena, quien fijo su vista en león, la chica de inmediato comenzó a cuestionarlo.

-veo que por lo visto aun no las has olvidado…

-espera helena… no es lo que piensas…

-pues para mi está claro, nunca lograre que me mires de la misma forma que la miras a ella… por un momento me creí que me amabas… -dijo helena con lágrimas en los ojos.

En respuesta, León le da un cálido beso y luego le dijo:

-helena… yo te amo de verdad… Ada ya es parte del pasado, de hecho durante el camino, le deje muy en claro que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas… ¿qué otra cosa necesito hacer para demostrar mi amor por ti?

En ese momento el medico entra a la habitación.

-me alegra que haya despertado, ¿cómo se siente señora harper?...

-me siento bien, doctor… pero ¿porque me dijo señora? -dijo helena.

**-**bueno, la verdad es que durante su recuperación le realizamos varios análisis y pues los resultados salieron positivos… usted tiene 3 semanas de embarazo

Helena y todos los ahí presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar las palabras del doctor, en especial León

-entonces eso quiere decir que helena está esperando un bebé... un hijo mío… -decía León.

-así es agente Kennedy... ¡Felicidades!

León no cabía de emoción al saber que sería padre, y más aún helena, quien comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

-un hijo, helena… ambos tendremos un hijo... – exclamó león emocionado.

-voy a ser madre, león… -exclamo helena abrazándolo.

-este es el mejor día de mi vida… -dijo león correspondiendo el abrazo

El grupo también estaban sumamente emocionados.

-felicidades amigo… estoy muy feliz por ti y por helena… -dijo Bryan.

-esto es increíble… voy a ser tía de un hermoso bebe, tal parece que le ganaron la partida a Chris y jill… felicidades… -dijo sherry.

-yo me ofrezco para ser la niñera de tu hijo, león… -agrego Ashley.

-Creo que esto debemos celebrarlo… los tragos van por mi cuenta… -agrego jake.

Es entonces cuando león sorprende a helena con unas palabras

-helena, cásate conmigo…

-león… ¿Qué estás diciendo?... –pregunto ella sorprendida.

-casémonos ahora mismo… -dijo león dándole un beso.

-león… -dijo helena rompiendo el beso – esas cosas llevan tiempo y dinero...

-eso no importa... lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida… además recuerda que alguien necesitara de cariño y el amor de ambos… -dijo león, acariciando el vientre de helena.

En eso Ashley y Bryan toman la palabra.

-¿y que les parece una boda doble? … -dijo Ashley.

-¿boda doble?... –pregunto helena.

-así es, podríamos celebrar su boda y la nuestra al mismo tiempo… -agrego Bryan.

-es una gran idea, Bryan… pero no creo que sea conveniente, además es su gran día y no quisiéramos ser una molestia… -dijo león.

-no digas eso, león… recuerda que estoy en deuda contigo luego de que me salvaste la vida hace tiempo y que mejor manera de recompensártelo… -dijo Ashley.

-en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que haces por mi y por león, Ashley…. Eres una gran amiga… -respondió helena.

-solo espero que no halla problema con tu padre, Ashley… -dijo león.

-para nada… además mi padre te estima mucho, y el haría lo mismo por ti…

-gracias Ashley… -dijo león, dándole un abrazo fraternal

2 meses después, el gran día llego, La boda doble se llevaría a cabo en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Washington, al evento llegaron numerosos invitados, por el lado de Ashley y Bryan estaban por supuesto las familias de ambos, además de varias personalidades de la política del país, y por el lado de león y helena estaban sus grandes amigos, como lo eran sherry, jake, jill, hunnigan y los hermanos redfield Chris y Claire y varios amigos y compañeros de de la agencia.

En el altar, León y Bryan esperaba impaciente el tan ansiado momento, y al cabo de un rato la boda da comienzo con la entrada de Ashley y helena, León y Bryan se quedaron impresionados al ver lo hermosas que se veían ambas novias, pero uno de los momentos especiales era que el mismo presidente Graham, sería el encargado de entregar a tanto a Ashley como a helena en el altar.

7 meses después, en el hospital de Washington, helena había dado a luz a una linda niña, a su lado estaba León y todos sus amigos.

-dios, es tan hermosa como su madre… -dijo León, mirando a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de helena.

-a decir verdad, heredo más de ti que de mi… -respondió helena, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-¿podemos verla?... –pregunto ashley.

-por supuesto…

León les muestra a su hija a todos amigos, y cuando la vieron no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era una niña con el cabello tan rubio como el de su padre, su piel era tan blanca como la de su madre, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos era el color de sus ojos y el gran parecido que tenia a León.

-no lo puedo creer, es idéntica a ti, León… -dijo sherry, con alegría.

-te dire algo, leon… cuando vi a tu hija me emocione tanto como tu… y en un futuro no muy lejano me gustaría tener mis propios hijos a lado de sherry… -dijo jake.

-bueno eso se puede arreglar… -respondió sherry, con un beso.

-¿y ya han pensado en cómo llamarla?… -pregunto Bryan.

-así es… se llamara Deborah… -respondió León.

-León… no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentí… -dijo helena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-se lo feliz que te haría que nuestra hija llevara el nombre de tu hermana… además Deborah se oye muy bonito…

-oh leon… te amo… -dijo ella mirándolo.

-y yo también te amo… -respondió León, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña Deborah.

-no te preocupes mi niña… tú y tu madre son ahora mi razón para vivir…. –dijo León acariciando la mejilla de su niña. Finalizando con un suave y cálido beso a su amada helena

-León… ¡solo espero que seas muy feliz!… -decía Ada, mirando con unos binoculares hacia donde se encontraba león y helena – pero nuestros caminos no dejaran de cruzarse…

En eso, se escucha el móvil de Ada.

-conseguiste la información que te pedí… -dijo una voz detrás de la línea.

-no, no pude conseguirla… pero obtuve algo mucho mejor… -respondió Ada.

-pague mucho por el trabajo, Wong… más vale que sea valioso…

-créame, señor… esto es aún más valioso que una simple muestra de un virus… -dijo Ada, mirando un pequeño tubo de ensayo que contenía la sangre del depredador.

**FIN**


End file.
